Locked Out
by Torako-chan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and John and Dave just got home... But that doesn't mean shenanigans won't ensue. Dave's POV. John/Dave (or PepsiCola or HammerTime, it's all the same thing) Hints of Dirk/Jake


**Author's Note: This is my first Homestuck Fanfic, so sorry if they're OOC. I started this a few days ago, but wanted to publish it today, so I spent the time I had waiting to go to a Christmas party to finish it up. If anyone likes it enough, I might be able to squeeze one more chapter out of it, but that's it. I used this awesome website to help me, so google "Write or Die" XD Anyway, thanks for reading, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

John and I gingerly stepped through the fresh layer of snow coating the ground as we tried to maneuver our way past his driveway. We had just walked back from the Lalonde's Christmas party, since it was Christmas Eve, after all. We could have stayed later, but it's kind of awkward when your drunken cousin starts hitting on your best friend. We left without my bro 'cause he was... occupied. Yeah, I don't want to get into the grisly details, but let's just say he and Jake were quite inebriated. A thin layer of ice was hidden under the snow, and I nearly slipped. But I didn't. That wouldn't have been very cool of me. Once we reached the door John took his key out of his pocket and began fiddling with the door knob. I took a breath of frosty air and glanced up at the night sky. Stars glimmered faintly in the distance. Snowflakes kept floating down from the sky like never-ending deity dandruff, and if I didn't have my sweet shades on they probably would have gone in my eyes. When I came back from my bizarre fantasy about God's scalp, I noticed John was gone. And the door was shut. And he was staring at me. From inside. I pulled my hands out from the sanctuary of my sweatshirt pockets and reached for the doorknob. Of course. That asshole locked me out. I snapped my head up at him and he just smirked, that smug son of a bitch.

_Unlock the fucking door_, I mouthed through the window. He just shook his head and kept grinning.

_Dude, it's fucking cold out here. My hand's gonna fall off._

He stuck his tongue out at me. _Dude, I'm gonna pee, RIGHT HERE._

His eyes widened and he started to open the door. Poor sucker thought I was serious. As soon as the door was open wide enough to at least stick my arm through, I grabbed his hand, pulled him outside, threw the key back inside and slammed the door shut. John looked surprised, then confused and eventually really pissed. "Dude? What the fuck?"

"Egderp, you know that if you mess with me you're really just messing with yourself." John furrowed his brow and made this strangely adorable pouty face for one second before a brisk wind blew past. His whole body shivered.

"I told you it was cold, bro." We stood in silence, shivering, for a few moments until I felt John slip his hand into mine. It felt so frail and small.

"Dave." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

I gave his hand a tight squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll find a way in eventually."

"Dave." He repeated. "It's Christmas Eve. And it's snowing. If we don't find a way in, we may freeze to death."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Then, I looked over at him. His crystal blue eyes were brimming with tears. I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb before leaning in to give him a short kiss. His face instantly became red. "There. Aren't you warmer now?" He stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Dave, I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I smiled at him, wrapped my arms around him, and just stood there on the steps. As I held him I burrowed my face in his hair, and took in his scent. He smelt like grass and summer breezes, even in this weather. I was so happy that I could cuddle him like this. Before, when we were just friends, I longed to embrace him, and now I can. Yeah, even though John insists he's not homosexual, he completely is. I would know, seeing as I'm his boyfriend. It does sort of suck that we can't go inside, since I still haven't given John his present. It might be kinda lame, but I mixed him a CD. It had a few songs he liked on it and some originals by yours truly, but then there was the sappy part. One song is this cheesy ballad I wrote for him. He could always listen to it tomorrow, but that's when we were having the "family" ("family" being John, me, my bro, Jake, and John's dad.) present-opening, and that'd be a little awkward. So I wanted him to open just that one tonight. But it doesn't really matter anymore.

"Uh, we could call my dad or something."

"Huh?" I looked down at John to hear him better, because I honestly wasn't paying any attention.

"I said, we could call my dad."

"No need for that, man. We can just climb through a window or some shit." I let go of all of him except for one hand and began to examine the window panes. "Don't you normally leave your window unlocked?"

"Yeah, but that's on the second floor..."

"No worries, bro." I somewhat reluctantly dropped his hand and tried to climb the tree that just so happened to be right next to his window. Go figure. I first stepped onto the tire swing hanging from a limb and shimmied up the rope. Damn, that rope was so slimy and old I didn't know how it hadn't fallen apart. And I sure as hell hoped it didn't right then. When I reached the branch, I hoisted myself up to a position where I could stand up. I put my arms out to my sides for balance and began to tiptoe across it like a motherfucking tightrope walker.

"Be careful, Dave!" I heard John yell from down below.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry?" I continued to wobble across the branch. _Don't look down, just don't look down._ I stopped when I was at the window and exhaled. I slapped my hands right on the window pane, pushed up, and it slid open like nobody's business. I climbed into the house and stuck my head out the window.

"It's all good, man! I'll unlock the door for you." I yelled out to John. I heard a distant "Okay" as I pulled my head back in. I did a slight double-take when I saw his walls before realizing they were just those shitty movie posters. They looked really different in the dark. I shook my head and went downstairs, ignoring all the clown paraphernalia. I opened the door and John leaped onto me, pulling me into a rather suffocating hug.

"Dave!" He sounded as if he were about to cry. I placed my hand on the back of his head.

"Don't cry, John. I'm fine, see?"

"I thought you were going to fall!"

"Well, I didn't. Do you want me to?"

"No!" He squeezed me even tighter and squished his face up in anger and exasperation. I peeled him off me but took both his hands.

"What if I make us some hot chocolate? Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess..." He said with a tiny smile.

"There you go." I smiled back before planting a kiss on his cheek and rushing into the kitchen. Hot chocolate would make him happy, and there's no John like a happy John.


End file.
